


Wounds Are Where the Light Comes In

by springhorton



Series: I Am Hugh [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Betazoid, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romulans, Sassy, The Borg, ferasans, hugh is tired of your shit, pre-Picard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: Sekis Drax is a half human, half Betazoid Archaeologist and Cultural Anthropologist. His new job has him stationed on the Artifact, the Romulan's Borg Reclamation Project, where he's been called upon to work with a species of reclaimed Borg called the Ferasans. To his surprise, he finds himself even more intrigued by the Project's Executive Director, Hugh. And to his delight, and dismay, Hugh proves to be just as mysterious and challenging to figure out as the Ferasans. As the two men work together, and get to know one another, they slowly grow closer...and more suspicious of what the Romulans are really up to.
Relationships: Hugh/OC
Series: I Am Hugh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630657
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of fics called I Am Hugh. They run in tandem with Star Trek: Picard, starting with this one, which is before the series starts. As plot unfolds on the show, I will continue the series, writing about things that happen behind the scenes. Compared to the direction Picard takes, this series may become AU. Stay tuned!

Sekis glanced at himself in the mirror one more time and pushed his dark hair back. A few unruly strands refused to behave, though, so he gave up with a sigh. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had important jobs before, but it wasn’t every day one was summoned to an inert Borg cube by a slightly mysterious Reclamation Project run by Romulans. While it was true that there was now an uneasy peace between the Federation and the Romulans, little was known about the Reclamation Project by the outside world, and the idea of working for it was still a bit daunting. To Sekis, that made it both exciting and terrifying, and unlike many throughout the galaxy, he took no issue with the xBs and was simply happy to lend his expertise. 

Sekis slipped off the formal, grey jacket he was wearing and replaced it with a more casual, black faux leather one. It made the soft, olive green of his suit stand out. The Artifact may have been a solemn place, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it even more dreary with a dull outfit. 

Satisfied with his fashion choices, he repacked the grey jacket and headed for the ship’s transporter room. Because of some silly regulation or another, it had taken them days to get to the Artifact, and he was ready to be off the ship and get to work. And, hopefully, meet some new coworkers who were slightly more cheerful than the Romulans who had brought him. 

Sekis stepped onto the transporter platform, joining a handful of other scientists. Most were returning to work but a couple, like him, were new recruits. They all had different specialties, ranging from cybernetics to psychology, and all knew how rare it was for new people to be let into the Project. Sekis smiled, trying to look more confident than he was feeling, part of him wanting to chat enthusiastically, the other wishing he could disappear into the woodwork, as it were. A few moments later, the group disappeared and then rematerialized into a darkened corridor of the Artifact. They were met by two Romulan guards, both with severe expressions and both carrying phaser rifles. 

“You will follow us,” one of them said, a tall man with incredibly large ears. Without another word, he and his companion turned and started down the hall. 

With a glance at one another, Sekis and the others followed. They seemed to be in some featureless part of the Borg Cube, far away from the action, and there was literally nothing to see. Sekis stared at the back of the Romulan’s ears as the guard rattled off a long list of rules. He found it odd that the corridors were kept so dark, and even odder that it wasn’t the Project Director giving them this speech. 

When they finally stopped at a door, deep within the reclaimed part of the Cube, the atmosphere had become somewhat more welcoming. Instead of dull darkness or leftover Borg machinery, the rooms had been transformed into actual living and working space. Sekis waited patiently at the front of the group while their Romulan overlords, as he’d already come to think of them, opened the door. He glanced at the room on the other side. It was full of small tables with chairs and looked like some kind of brainstorming center. As his eyes swept the space, they stopped in surprise at the table in the middle of the room. His eyes widened as someone stood up to meet them. It was clear that the man was in charge, and it was also clear that he himself was once Borg. 

The door shut behind the scientists and the Romulan guards seemed to blend into the furniture. Sekis turned back to the shorter, serious looking man, who was now stepping toward them. His left eye, probably removed by the Borg to put in an ocular implant, had now been replaced by a more human looking electronic one, but his right eye was dark brown and determined. 

The man looked the group over and then, in an even-tempered voice, said, “Welcome to the Artifact. My name is Hugh. I’m the Executive Director of the Borg Reclamation Project. You’ve all been brought aboard because of your unique expertise in a related field, and I looked forward to working with you. I assume the rules have been explained to you. We take them very seriously. While the Cube is inert, there are still many hazards to deal with, so it’s for your own safety that you stay within your designated areas unless with an escort.” 

Sekis’ eyes narrowed slightly. He sensed an underlying tension in Hugh, both in his voice and in his mind. There was something more to those warnings, but it didn’t surprise him, not with a project this secretive. He found himself more intrigued with Hugh anyway, and hung back until the rest of the introductions had been made. When the rest of the group had stepped away to chat and take in the room, Sekis moved over to Hugh. 

“Sekis Drax,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Hugh glanced at it for a moment, and then up at the man, before taking his hand and shaking it. “The cultural expert,” he said. 

“Well, I’m more of an archaeologist,” Sekis answered with a smile. “But I dabble in living cultures as well.” 

“Dabble?” Hugh repeated in such a way that Sekis couldn’t tell if he was genuinely surprised at the modesty or if he was mocking him, slightly. Once again, he felt layers of stress coming from the former Borg, and something deeper he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Hugh cocked his head and looked the taller man over, taking in his good-natured countenance, dark hair and beard, and almost black eyes. A frown crossed his face. “You’re Betazoid,” he announced. 

Sekis smiled again and nodded. “Well, half. I grew up on Earth, though.” 

“You’re telepathic?” Hugh asked, and it didn’t take an empath to hear the anxiety in his voice. 

“Not really. I can’t read people’s thoughts. I can sense heightened emotion and sometimes catch odd fragments of thoughts from other telepaths. Makes me a good candidate, though, don’t you think?” 

Hugh’s frown became confused, and he shook his head. A moment later, though, it dawned on him. “Yes, you’re here for the Ferasans. Apparently, it’s very rare for their species to survive assimilation and-” 

“They’re mildly telepathic,” Sekis added with a nod. 

The two men were quiet for a moment and then Hugh said, “I imagine you’ll want to settle in and rest after your trip. I can have you shown to your quarters.” 

“Actually, I don’t know about the others, but I’d prefer to get started right away,” Sekis replied. While he was anxious to see the reclaimed Ferasans, he was surprised to realize he was looking forward to working with Hugh just as much. 

Hugh cocked his head again, not sure what to make of this new colleague. He nodded slightly, and then instructed the guards to show the others to their new quarters. 

“Do you know the identities of the people you’ve reclaimed?” Sekis asked as he and Hugh walked down the corridor a moment later. He glanced at the other man, who gave him a curt look in return. Sekis took in his small but muscular frame and the way he carried himself, and realized with a start, that it was probably influenced by years of carrying around bulky Borg apparatus. 

Hugh shook his head. “We know who very few of them are, and many of them never regain enough memory to tell us.” 

“But you-” 

Hugh’s head snapped in his direction. “The name was given to me a long time ago...by a friend. Who I am is...what I’ve made of myself.” 

Sekis stopped. “That’s incredibly impressive.” 

Hugh slowly closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “Please don’t patronize me.” 

Sekis quickly shook his head. “I’m not, or at least, that wasn’t my intention. I simply meant that it must have been a difficult journey.” 

Hugh stared at him for a moment and then nodded. “It was. That’s why this project is so important, to prove that it doesn’t have to be for everyone.” With that, he glanced away, slightly embarrassed, and walked on. 

“If we don’t know their names, how do we address them?” Sekis asked. 

Hugh bristled again and then sighed. “Most of the galaxy calls them-” 

“XBs, I know.” 

“The Romulans have taken to calling them The Nameless.” 

“That doesn’t sound any better,” Sekis complained. 

“No,” Hugh admitted. “Believe me, it’s not meant to be a compliment.”


	2. Part 2

Before long Hugh and Sekis found themselves in an even more isolated part of the Borg Cube than the corridor Sekis had first beamed into. Through a glass partition at the end, open space could be seen, where Borg drones, still in stasis, were warehoused like cargo. 

“So many of them still,” Sekis mumbled. 

“Yes,” Hugh replied. “Unassimilating them is a slow process. Their physical and mental needs have to be met when they’re reclaimed. It takes time, resources, and compassion.” 

Sekis turned to Hugh, having heard the unmistakable emphasis on his last word. Sekis nodded, his expression showing the empathy he felt. 

Ahead of them was a large, very structurally sound door. The section beyond was obviously some kind of quarantine unit. As if sensing the empath’s questions, Hugh nodded toward it. 

“There are various areas on the Artifact that no one is allowed in or out of except with my permission and escort. This is one of them.” 

“Of course,” Sekis replied. “The Ferasans are a fierce, warrior race under the best of circumstances. I’m sure, considering...” He trailed off and took a deep breath, bolstering himself for what he’d find on the other side. 

“There are guards, of course,” Hugh added, “but mind them as well. They are here for your protection, but they’re also...very touchy,” he finished slowly. With that, he opened the door, where they were promptly met by said guards. Beyond them was a small habitat with a common room and living quarters for the Ferasans. The communal area was full of cultural artifacts and references. Hugh led Sekis into the communal room that, despite the attempts to make look Ferasan, still looked very much like a hospital activity room. 

A small frown crossed Sekis’ face. “This facility is starting to look a bit ‘one size fits all’,” he commented quietly. 

Hugh nodded. “It was a struggle to get them to build habitats for the xBs at all. I had the cultural artifacts brought in.” 

Sekis glanced around at the grey, sterile room. Scenes of historical and cultural significance had been painted onto the walls, mostly of Ferasan battles and their exploits as part of the Klingon Empire. It had a bit of a museum feel, but he applauded the effort. 

“The Ferasans are a fairly straightforward people,” he announced. “Genetically engineered from the Caitian to be their warrior class, hundreds of years ago, they seem to be happiest whenever fighting, hunting, or pirating.” 

“Yes, both their strengths and genetic engineering made them a target for the Borg, but they also proved difficult to assimilate,” Hugh added. “And even more difficult to unassimilate.” 

A door on the far side of the room slid open, and two Ferasans, a male and a female, stepped out of the hall leading to their quarters. 

“They don’t like to be alone,” Hugh pointed out. “None of us do, really.” 

While Sekis was focused on his new charges, who could very quickly become dangerous, he found himself momentarily distracted by the cadence in Hugh’s voice. A wave of anguish swept over him, but he blocked it out and turned his mind back to the people he was there to help. 

The female Ferasan was almost a head taller than him, with dark brown skin and fur. Her saber teeth were very short, and Sekis wondered if they’d been removed by the Borg and only just started growing back in. Her ears were tall and graceful looking and her eyes large and lavender colored. She turned a curious gaze on him, but he didn’t smile, knowing that she wouldn’t see it as friendly, but as a weakness. 

Hugh stood off to the side, hands clasped in front of him, and simply watched as Sekis began to interact. The male seemed almost oblivious to the man’s presence. He was even taller than the female, his fur longer and dark golden. He eyes were the same color as his fur and looked glossed over and far away. Hugh cocked his head as Sekis moved closer and appeared to be taking in the pair’s left over implants. 

“What are you looking for?” he finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Sekis glanced his way, and then walked over, noticing that the female was not watching his every move. “I’m wondering how their assimilation went. They don’t seem to have as many residual implants as some other xBs.” He paused as Hugh shifted uncomfortably. “Either they weren’t Borg long enough for their brains to become dependent or they were assimilated...differently.” 

A small, sideways grin touched the corner of Hugh’s mouth, and he gave a nod in reply. 

“It’s also possible that they weren’t fully assimilated,” Sekis added. “Considering their current state, though, I don’t think that makes sense.” 

“Very good, Doctor Drax,” Hugh said, exhilarated by his colleague’s astuteness. 

“Sekis, please.” 

“If you wish. You’re right. These two were fully assimilated and were with the Borg for many years from what we can tell. The Borg seemed to have assimilated them somewhat differently, though, and their brains are proving very resilient. We think it might be a byproduct of their genetic engineering.” 

“And yet, their mental state hasn’t recovered nearly as well,” Sekis pointed out. He moved back toward the pair of Ferasans. “I have a feeling it’s cultural. Assimilation would have been very insulting, a devastating blow.” 

“I agree. It’s why I invited you here.” 

Sekis flashed him a grin, while still keeping an eye on the female. She’d stepped a bit closer but was only looking him over. Unfortunately, while he’d been watching her, he’d been paying little attention to the male. In a moment, he surged forward and grabbed Sekis from behind, wrapping an arm around his throat. 

Hugh felt his heart drop. The Romulans had been trained for this, but the felinoid’s species reflexes were faster. Luckily, the male’s saber teeth hadn’t grown in at all or he may have ripped Sekis’ throat out. As it was, the two guards managed to wrestle him off the anthropologist and then raised their weapons. 

“No!” Hugh and Sekis shouted in unison. 

Hugh looked over at Sekis, wide-eyed and breathing hard. He’d practiced mindfulness for many years, training himself to keep his demeanor and emotions in check. Yet, at that moment, his mind was filled with a fear unlike any he’d let himself feel before. He was worried about the Ferasan xBs, and didn’t want any harm to come to them, yet he’d been much more terrified at the prospect of Sekis being hurt. 

Time seemed to slow as he looked the man over. Sekis had turned to look at him as well, and Hugh could see he was also breathing hard, and perspiring a bit. And though it was apparent his neck would have some bruising, he otherwise looked fine. Finally, Hugh forced himself to look away and deal with the matter at hand. The two Romulan guards had stopped but still had their phaser rifles trained on the male Ferasan. 

“Stand down” Hugh commanded, stepping closer. “We simply need to sedate him and get him back to his room.” 

Once the Ferasans had been escorted back to their quarters, Hugh and Sekis stood alone in the activity room and stared at the closed door in front of them. 

Sekis took a breath, brushed his dark hair back, and said, “Well, that was exciting.” 

“That’s one word for it,” Hugh conceded. “I imagine you’ll definitely want to retire to your quarters now.” 

“How about dinner?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hugh’s head tilted rapidly to the left and his eyelids fluttered in confusion. Sekis was becoming more and more of a mystery to him as the day went on. 

For Sekis’ part, he could feel the conflict in Hugh’s mind, and it caused a small, but mischievous smile to touch the corners of his mouth. In the heat of the moment, he’d felt something else from the xB but it had been fleeting and even more confused. 

Finally, Hugh shook his head. “There are several cafeterias.” 

“What about something smaller?” Sekis suggested. 

“There are a few more intimate establishments, a couple of Romulan bars and-” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“Would you like me to show you the way?” Hugh asked. 

“I’d like you to join me, actually.” 

First Hugh’s eyes widened and then they narrowed. He could feel his heart racing, though he wasn’t sure why. 

Ten minutes later, the two men found themselves sitting a small table with cushioned chairs. Hugh had led them to a small, quiet coffee shop on the undamaged edge of the Borg Cube. It had a rare view of space, with tables lined up along the thick windows. Soft glowing lights hung above the tables, but the rest of the café was shadowy. 

“You are full of surprises,” Sekis commented as he nursed a tall mug of Raktajino. 

Hugh looked up from his own cup, wondering if Sekis was commenting on his choice of locations or choice of drinks. Then he took a sip of his Vulcan spiced tea. “It’s quiet here,” he announced. 

“Yes, though, the entire Artifact is,” Sekis replied. 

“Really? It’s full of constant noise to me; the sound of machinery and computers, people talking. Even here, it’s not completely quiet.” 

It was Sekis’ turn to cock his head. “I suppose that’s true. Do your implants give you enhanced hearing?” 

“No. It’s more that sometimes I’m still not used to not having other voices in my head, so I hear everything else. Then it reminds me of my life as a Borg...” Hugh faded off, wondering why he was telling all of this to a person he’d just met. 

Sekis nodded, feeling very grateful that their server had just walked up with their meal. The two of them ate in silence, Sekis covertly watching the delicate and deliberate way Hugh went about cutting up his food. He stopped when he sensed the man had caught on and was feeling uncomfortable. 

“So...what does the Executive Director do around here when he’s not directing?” Sekis asked to try and lighten the mood. To his surprise, a small but proud smile crossed Hugh’s face. 

As if conveying top secret information, the former Borg leaned forward and said, “There isn’t much in the way of free time.” 

“I can imagine,” Sekis answered dramatically, getting into the conspiracy. 

“However, I’ve been learning to play the viola,” Hugh added shyly, and then leaned back in his chair. 

Sekis felt his cheeks grow warm and the sensation spread into his chest. “That sounds wonderful. Like I said, surprises. I like surprises.” With that, he grinned and took another bite of his dinner. Before he could say anything else to the now embarrassed looking Hugh, a young woman suddenly appeared at the edge of their table. 

“Hugh?” she said in surprise. 

“Doctor Asha,” he replied flatly, but politely. 

“I didn’t know you came here.” 

“Yes, I like it that way.” 

Sekis snorted into his Raktajino, causing himself to choke. He tried not to chuckle as he cleared his throat. 

“Doctor Asha, this is Doctor Drax. He’s here to help with the Ferasans,” Hugh introduced. 

“Of course! I’ve read your work,” Soji said and stuck her hand out for him to shake. 

“Doctor Asha is also an anthropologist,” Hugh informed him. 

“Ah. Lovely to meet you,” Sekis said as he shook her hand. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Soji asked. She glanced, briefly, in Hugh’s direction, turning away again as he frowned and opened his mouth to protest. 

“Certainly,” Sekis answered graciously. 

Half an hour later, the trio were still sitting there, discussing work, the Romulans, and the Borg. At least, Sekis and Soji were. 

“I think I should turn in for the evening,” Hugh announced, interrupting a lively argument about mythology. 

The two of them turned to look at him, Sekis’ brow furrowing. He swore to himself but smiled outwardly. “So soon?” he asked. “You’re the foremost authority on the xBs...” 

“You seem to be doing just fine without me,” Hugh answered with a slight nod and then excused himself again. 

As he walked away, Sekis muttered, “Damn.” 

“What is it?” Soji asked, glancing in Hugh’s direction as well. 

Sekis simply gave her a sly smiled and turned back to his second Raktajino. 

“Oh my god, you like him,” Soji exclaimed. 

“He’s my boss, I kind of have to like him, don’t I?” 

“Not really. And you know what I mean.” 

“You don’t know me well enough for that kind of speculation,” Sekis teased. 

“Me? What about you? You’ve only known him for a day.” 

Sekis simply raised an eyebrow in reply. 

Over the next couple of weeks, their lives became very busy with work. It turned out that, once Sekis tried working with the Ferasans one on one, things went much smoother, especially with the males. He and Hugh worked together almost every day, and they were sometimes joined by Soji. Her work with the newly reclaimed overlapped with his and it turned out she had some interesting ideas about the Romulan xBs. 

“I didn’t know any Romulans had ever been assimilated,” Sekis commented one afternoon as he and Hugh stood at a replicator in one of the cafeterias. 

“Where did you hear about them?” Hugh asked, and then quickly added, “Let me guess, Doctor Asha.” 

Sekis frowned, more about the emotions Hugh was trying to hold back that the statement itself. He let the matter go, though, too curious about the current subject. “She said they’re called The Disordered.” 

Hugh sighed. “The Romulans make it a point to be overly dramatic about everything. They are simply xBs whose psyches have not recovered. Much like the Ferasans, assimilation was deeply damaging to them.” He glanced around as if someone might be listening, and then said, “It’s been suggested that the Romulans knew their people were here and it’s why they claimed the Artifact in the first place.” 

“Makes sense,” Sekis replied with a shrug. He could see that Hugh was disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm, though. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Hugh snapped. 

When they sat down at the table, Sekis added, “It’s slightly disturbing that they don’t tell you more.” When Hugh only snorted sarcastically, he sighed, and changed the subject. “You’ve been a bit short with Soji the last few days. She really is developing some interesting theories on how we might be able to help all of the xBs.” 

“Is she?” Hugh asked, lifting his eyebrow. 

“Yes, it has something to do with this Ramdha she wants to see.” 

Hugh shook his head. “Ramdha is one of the Disordered. I’m afraid it simply won’t be possible.” 

“You should give her a chance. I think she’s on to something.” 

Hugh bristled but kept his voice even. “I’m aware of how exemplary her work is.” 

Suddenly, Sekis understood; the emotion he’d been sensing in Hugh was jealousy, but he wasn’t certain who the man was jealous of. 

The rest of the working day had been quiet and tense, Hugh avoiding Sekis as much as he could as Sekis trying to give him his space. After work, though, when he was alone with his thoughts, the anthropologist couldn’t leave it any longer. He found out where Hugh’s quarters were and marched over. He didn’t bother with the chime and instead, knocked the old-fashioned way. A few moments later, a confused Hugh stood in the doorway. 

“Sekis? What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“We need to talk.” 

“About?” 

“Soji.” 

Hugh sighed and flashed him a sarcastic smile. Then he turned, leaving the door open, and walked back into his quarters. “We need to talk about Soji,” he repeated. “I heard what you had to say earlier.” 

“No, I mean talk about what you think is happening between us.” 

Hugh stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the side. He didn’t say anything though, but after a moment, he realized that Sekis was waiting on him. 

“You’ve become fast friends,” he finally said, his voice quiet and hesitant. 

“Yes, but that’s all we are!” Sekis insisted. In an instant, he knew it was Soji Hugh had been jealous of. The wave of relief coming from him was palpable. He watched as the shorter man took a tentative step forward, but his relief was quickly replaced by conflict. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hugh whispered. 

“You know why,” Sekis replied. He moved closer, but Hugh shrank back and turned his head again, as if trying to hide how the Borg had disfigured him. 

Hugh’s heart was thundering in his chest. The self-confidence he’d so carefully constructed over the years was slowly ebbing away. His lips quivered as Sekis’ hand came up. Tears threatened to spill out of his human eye, and he shook his head slightly. He wanted to yell out, but the tender look in Sekis’ eyes as the man reached up and ran a finger along the implant above his left eye, quieted Hugh’s tongue. Instead, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh so deep it felt like he’d been holding it all his life.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing?” Hugh murmured, the sensation of Sekis’ touch having put him in a trance. 

Sekis smiled and closed the distance between them. He was a few inches taller, so he tilted Hugh’s chin up. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered in the man’s ear. He knew, immediately, that it was the wrong thing to say and took a step back when Hugh tensed. “What is it?” he asked softly at the xB’s frown. 

Hugh shook his head. “Why did you say that?” he demanded. 

“Because it’s true.” 

Hugh looked away, his head shaking more forcefully, and Sekis could feel the shame and anger coming from him. He stepped closer again, keeping his body and facial expressions neutral. When Hugh looked up at him, though, he couldn’t hide the affection he felt. 

Hugh’s demeanor changed to one of curiosity and he tilted his human eye toward Sekis. “You don’t pity me,” he announced. 

“Of course not. Why would I pity you? You have a great career here; you’ve made a life for yourself against all the odds... you have great hair.” He drifted off with a sly smile. Then he gently took Hugh’s hand and added, “When I said you were beautiful, it wasn’t a mere platitude.” 

“But,” Hugh protested, gesturing vaguely toward the left side of his face, toward the implants and scars left over from his assimilation and years as a Borg. 

“Gives you character, makes you look distinguished,” Sekis said with a shrug. 

“You’re making fun of me.” 

“I’m really not. I love your prosthetic eye almost as much as the real one.” He paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes. “Besides, you could have had it replaced with a human looking one. You could even have the scars covered cosmetically, but you’ve chosen not to. You can’t be that ashamed of them.” 

Suddenly, Hugh looked up at him with an almost devious look. He quickly glanced away again, with that proud yet shy expression he sometimes got. “Yes, I could, but being assimilated wasn’t my fault or my choice. Why should I be ashamed of it?” He shook his head. “It doesn’t mean I’m not though. Considering how the rest of the universe feels, it’s hard not to wish I was something else sometimes. And I’ve certainly never met anyone who found my scars attractive.” 

Sekis slipped a hand around Hugh’s waist and pulled him closer. “Well, I’m not like most people.” 

Hugh blinked, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body. Suddenly, every little thing about Sekis seemed to stand out clearly; the tiny gray hairs here and there in his beard, the smell of his skin, the bright, clear blue of his eyes, it was as if Hugh had never really seen him until this moment. He felt much too hot and his clothes too confining. 

Breathlessly, he said, “I’m not sure this is appropriate.” 

“Because you’re my boss?” Sekis teased. 

“Yes.” 

Sekis began to wonder if he was pushing too hard. He was feeling waves of confusion, anxiety, and longing from Hugh. They were so strong, he didn’t know how the former Borg could stand them. 

“You don’t do this very often, do you?” he asked. 

Hugh inhaled sharply, blood rushing to his face. “I’ve never done this,” he admitted. 

Sekis felt his stomach drop. “Lord, no wonder. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush things. I simply thought you were being shy.” 

Hugh smiled sarcastically. “Have I seemed shy to you?” 

“Not in matters of work, certainly not,” Sekis admitted with a grin. “You’re downright demanding.” 

Hugh walked away and Sekis followed. Hugh’s quarters were a bit brighter than the rest of the Artifact, with an odd mixture of styles, making it look like he’d been searching for himself and what he really liked. A frosted glass table sat in an alcove with a light above it, and small paintings on the walls around it. The artwork was of gloomy, ocean storms, but on the table sat a single, purple orchid. 

“Is that a real orchid?” Sekis asked in amazement. 

“Yes. I had it brought in. It took a long time, and a lot of paperwork,” Hugh answered as he sat down on a plain, grey sofa. 

“I can imagine,” Sekis said and then sat down next to him. He apologized again, but Hugh shook his head. 

“I was assimilated as an adolescent,” he said, slowly. “And considering the Borg have no use for things like mating and procreation...” He paused for a moment and then added, “I’ve only been fully unassimilated for eighteen years. It was only after that...well, imagine puberty in your thirties.” 

Sekis snorted, causing Hugh to smile too. 

“And I’ve been here for almost sixteen years. I’ve just never really had the chance to...” 

Sekis held up a hand. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t expect anything from you. I just came here to tell you how I feel.” 

“I feel it too, though,” Hugh insisted. “I just don’t really understand it.” 

Sekis’ breath caught in his throat, and he nodded in reply. “Let’s just take things slow then.” With that, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Hugh’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may not have gone where everyone thought it would. I thought long and hard about how far to take Sekis and Hugh's relationship in the first story, and I decided that they just weren't ready to go all the way. They will as the story progresses, but I thought this was a better ending for them and where they are now.


End file.
